SasuNaru iPod Challenge
by Kumiperuna
Summary: Was bored... 10 Drabbles based on the 10 first songs on my iPod in suffle-mode... :D


**Shuffle - Write a drabble about each of the 10 first songs, you have as long to write as the song lasts...**

Had to cheat at least on the japanese songs that I had no idea of what they were about :'D

**Whirlwind - Skillet**

I kept running. Running away from Konoha... Looking at the flowers blooming on the riverbanks.

I would miss him, but I wouldn't be any good for him until my mind was settled.

I must defeat Itachi... I'll travel and let it all go. It's alright... I'll return and it'll be alright... He'll be happy to see me again.

The world looked beautiful from outside Konoha... I was free and will always be from now on, I'll travel, but I'm going to return home... Life's good. There's something bigger than us out there.

**Gothic Lolita – Emilie Autumn**

I stared into the mirror in the dimly lit room. My hair was falling onto my face, but I couldn't be bothered with it. I was dead... Perhaps I always were... My blonde locks framing my petite, young face... The truth is... It's thousands years old... I was murdered, but I didn't die, nor was I ever found. I'm going to get revenge on him, but then again... He didn't do anything wrong. Anyone would have done it. Is it my fault? No.  
Now I'm this... Broken. Dead. Gone... Your sugar and your cream... Your worst nightmare... Sasuke, why did you do this to me? I trusted you...

**Don't wake me - Skillet**

I'm staring at the ceiling in my room. It's the first night without you... The blanket's warm, but it's not the same without you... I'm drifting asleep. I dream of you... I don't want to wake up... I don't want to meet the reality of you being gone... You left, and I think it's my fault. I wish I had done so many things differently, I'm sorry... All I can think of is you leaving over and over again, then I sleep and dream of you... And waking up hurts so bad... Please come back, Sasuke... Please... Please let this nightmare be a dream and my dreams be reality...

**Blah Blah Blah - Ke$ha**

I was swaying my hips to the music in the club. The rough autotuned voice was just a blur in my ears. I was looking at your lips moving. Oh they looked delicious. Your distressing state of undress caught my eyes, but it didn't matter. You looked gorgeous... I wanted you. I walk over...

"Hi..."

You begin to babble, I can't understand a word. You're wasted... I would have liked to know who you are, but in the long run it doesn't matter. I look at you meaningfully and lead you to the bathroom... I shut you up with my own mouth...

**Fuzzy Blue Lights – Owl City**

The evening is blue... I can see the stars above the sea and I'm drifting in my thoughts. I'm travelling around the world, without really moving anywhere. I'm searching for you. Like always... All the storms and the fields of green are separatng us, but I can see over them right now... If I saw you now, I'd be disappointed. You're within my reach, but still so far...

Time passes... the picture of you forms into my mind. You're smiling... You're walking closer. I reach out... The picture becomes blurry and you begin to disappear... No.

So close... It's the next day and I feel so alone... I know you're so close... Perhaps just driving on the motorway next to this skyscaper, but you don't know that I'm here... And I just watch you go...

**Starlight - Muse**

I strum my guitar and admire the soft chords it plays out... I'm so far away from everything right now... I've followed you... I chased my dream, which had evolved from becoming the Hokage to coming after you... I chased you and now I'm lost. Away from all the people who care about me... I lost it all for you... And you're everything to me now... But you're not here... I won't let you go though, I'll find you and make sure you're never going to fade away again... The melody grows stronger... Just like me.. Day by day.. I'll get to you soon, even if I'm this far away already, I'm still closer than ever... I just wanted to to hold you in my arms...

**Time is Running Out - Muse**

Confrontation... I feel out of air... You're making this happen aren't you? You're so beautiful, yet so dangerous... A contradiction and you'll kill me one day...

Everything about you is dangerous.. It's time for me to go... I won't let you kill me, I won't let you take away my freedom. I'm trapped and my time is running out. You're a drug and my early grave... I'll fight back though... I have a few breaths left. I'll fight and you can't stop me from screaming... The time is ticking. The sand keeps falling... You're still here... and I need to run... No more pebbles to fall... I'm out of time soon... Escape... Found.

**Girls Just Wanna Have Fun – Cindy Lauper**

I dance as I walk along the street. I grab your hand and ignore the phone vibrating in my pocket screaming; "Iruka calling..." I just bought a new wardrobe and you hate me for it... Well... I needed it, you're the one complaining about me wearing only organge. And I worked over the summer, so this is all my money. An investation... For the party I'll be throwing next week... You don't need to know about it anyways...  
I'm more of the sunlight person, so you can't keep me in the dark from all the fun in this world, even if you're a true emo yourself... I still love you... No worries... I just need my fun. Maybe I'll dye my hair red? I'll need to ask you about that though, right after getting ramen... It'll be fine then? I point at the restaurant and you groan... I flash you a dashing smile and you move... Perfect...

**What If – Emilie Autumn**

I look up to you... You became the Hokage after your return. You stole my dream and my ideal life, after abandoning the village... And we're still equal, you say... You've never had me figured out. Maybe you should... Then tell me, as even I don't know... but everyone else seems to know. I'm again the monster I used to be as a kid. I wasn't the hero anymore after Kyuubi broke loose. What if I'm the kindest monster? What if I'm an angel without wings?  
But I'm breaking free... And I'll fly away, even without the wings... You don't know me, and you never will, you may always try, but I'll never be the perfect hero you all wanted... I'll always be me with my twists and turns...

**Whistle for the Choir – The Fratellis**

It's pouring rain and I'm running down the street. Trying to find a place to keep dry for a while...  
There's a cozy looking pub and I let myself in... Hang the coat and walk to the counter... Then you caught my eye... In the corner of the pub, hidden by shadows but blonde hair shimmering, looking all lonely... Apparently just got in too, as you're dripping wet. You look adorable... I walk up to you with the ale I just received. I seat myself next to you, ignoring your questoning gaze... A boy like me is just irresistable, so why wouldn't you stare. I pass the ale to you.. You smile and take a gulp... The time passes... We talk and it's been 13 hours... It's 4 am now... But a boy like you's just irresistable...


End file.
